3D printing is making great strides and is evolving into the manufacturing of multi-component devices. In order to manufacture such devices, it is required that printing be halted for a period of time, for various reasons. When printing is halted and a printed part is removed for additional work, the process results in many undesirable effects.
For example, when printing is halted, the temperature of the printed component begins to cool which can result in deformation. Additionally, if the printed component is removed from the print surface or the printing board is removed from the machine, it is currently impossible to accurately place the part back into the machine in order to continue the printing process on the part.